The Impossible Dream
The Impossible Dream is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred twenty-first case of the game. It is the sixth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the final case to take place in Europe. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, the player had discovered that the Promethians had planned to bomb several major monuments in Europe in order to sway the results of the referendum for European unification. Chief Ripley admitted that Jacqueline Proust was The Bureau’s only lead given that Brother Klaus had went up in flames. She told the player and Jack Archer that Jacqueline was laying low in the countryside in Spain due to the Semana Santa (Holy Week) carnival. The team left for the countryside only to find Jacqueline burned to death in a bronze bull. As they investigated, they had to flag Armand Dupont as a suspect only because of his pocket watch found at the murder scene, not to mention being part of the cult, forcing the team to put him in custody. Cardinal Salieri, Sofia of Girona, and Cassandra Papadakis were also incarcerated for being involved with the Promethians. The pressure the team had before increased when a television reporter announced that the referendum to vote Europe into unification had been moved to the next day, signifying that the cult would detonate the bombs within hours. Despite the pressure the team endured, the evidence pointed to Archibald Gilchrist not only as Jacqueline’s killer, but also as the Promethian leader. Jack Archer and the player, disguised as Promethian cult members, addressed Archibald as their great leader, to which the latter responded with disgust due to him not being in costume. The banker had Papadakis lure Jacqueline to Park Güell in Barcelona with a postcard. When Jacqueline arrived, Archibald proceeded to ambush her and dragged her out to the countryside, after which he branded her with the word “traitor” written in Aramaic. As he saw Jacqueline as a traitor, he also felt that Prince Albert and Demetrios Metaxas should not have stood in the Promethians’ way, so thus he lit a fire under the bronze bull Jacqueline was placed in, burning her to death. Jack and the player then revealed themselves and took Archibald to trial. Judge Adaku told Archibald that he would be lenient in his sentence if the latter revealed where to find the detonator. However, Archibald refused, saying that he acted to get rid of the victim and would control Europe with an iron fist. The Promethian leader was thus sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Jacqueline Proust and endangering the lives of thousands. To make up for being involved with the Promethian Cult, Armand accompanied the player to Park Güell where they found a note leading them to the countryside. There they found a cell phone which listed the locations of the bombs, with a “DETONATE” button next to each of them. Fortunately, Elliot Clayton was able to disable all of the bombs, thus saving Europe from a huge threat. Meanwhile, Jack accompanied the player to get help from Princess Sofia on how to stop the referendum. After the team returned her crown, the princess agreed to make a phone call to the President of the European Commission to arrange a meeting for the player. After the player proved to have a solid argument against the unification of Europe, the President agreed to postpone the referendum. After accomplishing the two tasks, the team celebrated at Park Güell. Unfortunately, as they were celebrating, Chief Ripley was hit by a blow dart and collapsed to the ground. As Carmen Martinez rushed the Chief to the hospital, Jack found the dart she was shot with and sent it to Lars Douglas, who confirmed it was impregnated with fast-acting poison. Lars also confirmed that the feather fletching on the dart was coloured with a dye extracted from the Moroccan poppy, which comes from Morocco in North Africa. As Jack and the player reported their findings to Ingrid Bjorn, she told the team that the Chief died in hospital in spite of the treatment she was under. As Jack and Carmen lamented the fallen Chief, Ingrid told the player that they needed to report to Morocco in order to find her killer. Stats Victim *'Jacqueline Proust' (found burnt in a bronze bull) Murder Weapon *'Bronze Bull' Killer *'Archibald Gilchrist' Suspects C121-AD.png|Armand Dupont C121-SG.png|Sofia of Girona Capturar3.png|Archibald Gilchrist Capturar4.png|Oracle Papadakis Capturar5.png|Cardinal Salieri Killer's Profile *The killer reads Aramaic. *The killer drinks sangria. *The killer plays chess. *The killer wears a mask. *The killer has a moustache. Crime Scenes C121S1A.png|Windmills C121S1B.png|Brazen Bull C121S2A.png|Park View C121S2B.png|Park Stairs C121S3A.png|Carnival Procession C121S3B.png|Cerberus Float Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Windmills. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Broken Pieces, Scroll, Pocket Watch) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Keychain; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Park View) *Investigate Park View. (Prerequisite: Keychain restored; Clues: Cigar Box, Faded Book) *Examine Cigar Box. (Result: Rubies) *Analyze Rubies. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Archibald Gilchrist) *Talk to Archibald Gilchrist about his rubies. (Prerequisite: Rubies analyzed) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Book Title; New Suspect: Sofia of Girona) *Talk to Sofia of Girona about the book the victim wrote. (Prerequisite: Book Title unraveled) *Examine Scroll. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sangria) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Armand Dupont) *Talk to Armand Dupont about his pocket watch being on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Engraving unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Bronze Bull; Attribute: The killer reads Aramaic) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Carnival Procession. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim’s Effigy, Hand Fan, Oil Drum) * Examine Victim’s Effigy. (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood. (New Suspect: Oracle Papadakis) * Impersonate a Promethian and talk to Oracle Papadakis. (Prerequisite: Blood DNA identified) * Examine Hand Fan. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. * Question Sofia of Girona how she ended up with the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified) * Examine Oil Drum. (Result: Chess Queen) * Analyze Chess Queen. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess) * Investigate Park Stairs. (Prerequisite: Chess Queen analyzed; Clues: Victim’s Bag, Locked Tablet) * Examine Victim’s Bag. (Result: Relic) * Analyze Relic. (12:00:00) *Ask Cardinal Salieri about the relic found in the victim’s bag. (Prerequisite: Relic analyzed) * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Talk to Archibald Gilchrist about his distress message. (Prerequisite: Locked Tablet unlocked) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Cardinal Salieri what he wants. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Cerberus Float. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Picnic Hamper, Torn Photograph) * Examine Picnic Hamper. (Result: Postcard) * Talk to Oracle Papadakis about her meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Postcard found) * Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Photograph) * Analyze Photograph. (09:00:00) *Question Armand Dupont about his involvement in the Promethians. (Prerequisite: Photograph analyzed) * Investigate Brazen Bull. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Chalice, Lighter) * Examine Chalice. (Result: Black Powder) * Analyze Black Powder. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mustache) * Examine Lighter. (Result: Golden Substance) * Analyze Golden Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a mask) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Europe in Crisis 6. (No stars) Europe in Crisis 6 * Question Armand Dupont about the location of the bomb detonator. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') * Investigate Park View. (Prerequisite: Talk to Armand Dupont; Clues: Faded Note) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Promethian Quote) * Investigate Windmills. (Prerequisite: Promethian Quote unraveled; Clues: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (06:00:00) * Ask Sofia of Girona for her help in stopping the European referendum. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis) * Investigate Carnival Procession. (Prerequisite: Talk to Sofia of Girona; Clues: Broken Pieces) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Spanish Crown) * Analyze Spanish Crown. (09:00:00) * Return the Spanish crown to Sofia of Girona. (Prerequisite: Spanish Crown analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Persuade the President of European Commission to stop the referendum. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Spanish Hat) * Investigate Park View. (Prerequisite: Talk to the European Commissioner; Clues: Ice Cooler) * Examine Ice Cooler. (Result: Dart) * Analyze Dart. (06:00:00) * Move on to the next case (in Sahara Region)! (1 star) Trivia * The case's title may come from the song The Impossible Dream, written for the play ''Man of La Mancha''. *While one task in Europe in Crisis required a star to talk to the European Commissioner, he was not accused of any wrongdoing, and him showing up on the suspect list during Europe in Crisis should be considered incidental. *All suspects in this case were arrested for their involvement in the Promethian cult, making this one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested based on the canon of the case. *All suspects in this case made at least one previous appearance prior to the events of this case. *This is one of the game's cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:Europe